


A Visit with Santa

by Earlgreyer, erebones



Series: The Twelve Days of Fever [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Satinalia, men kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/pseuds/Earlgreyer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/erebones/pseuds/erebones
Summary: Carver takes his niece Lele Tethras to see Santa at the mall.  Fluff ensues.Thank you rachel4revenge for letting me borrow your sweet little Dio.  He's a sweet cinnamon roll!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series rachel4revenge and I are doing for the holidays. It came out of a need for more Carver Hawke x Felix Alexius and more fluff. So I will post a fic today and she will post one tomorrow, etc. for all twelve days of Christmas (Dec 25 - Jan 5)
> 
> We will update tags as we go, but if we miss something let us know and we'll add it!
> 
> All stories will be posted individually but filed under The Twelve Days of Fever series, so if you want the updates please subscribe to one or both of us, or the series.
> 
> Thanks, and we hope you enjoy the stories!! Happy Holidays!

“Uncle Carver, I’m going to ask for a bike and a puppy and lego blocks, and my own laptop like mummy has.”

Carver smiled and squeezed Lele’s hand. “Those are good things to ask for. But you know, Santa might not bring you everything you ask for. There are lots of other little children who need presents too.”

“I know. But…” There was a bit of commotion from somewhere a few people back and Lele peered around behind them to see what was going on. “It’s Dio! Uncle Carver, it’s Dio from my class!” She turned and waved at him, let go of Carver’s hand and took off towards her classmate.

“Lele! Sweetheart, come back.” He looked apologetically at the people directly behind him and offered to let them go in front while he wrangled his niece back into line. She was two more families back, standing with a small dark haired boy who seemed to be having a bit of a melt-down. Carver let the other two families move forward in line and went to retrieve Lele. He smiled apologetically at the man with the little boy, while noting his warm smile and friendly brown eyes. It was the eyes that captured Carver’s attention most. _They’re the kind of eyes you get lost in_. “I’m so sorry. She’s very strong willed. Mind of her own, and all that. Gets it from her mother.”

“Oh, it’s fine. I think they all have a bit of strong will at this age. I take it that they are in class together.” The man offered his hand. “Felix Alexius. This is my son Dio.”

Carver took his hand and shook it. “Carver Hawke. This is my niece, Lele.” He dragged his gaze away from Felix’s face and looked down to see Lele signing to Dio. He was shocked. He had no idea that she knew TSL. He watched, fascinated, as the anxious little boy calmed down and actually started to smile and sign back. Carver looked at Felix, who was also watching the children with a smile and a genuinely pleased look. 

Felix shook his head, amazed. “She seems to have calmed him down, where I haven’t been able to. Dio said he wanted to see Santa, but as we get closer he’s getting more nervous. But she’s got him calmed and talking.” There was a sudden burst of giggles from Lele and Carver looked to see a huge grin on Dio as well. 

“What’s she saying to him?” Carver didn’t know sign language, but by Dio and Felix’s reaction, Lele seemed to be able to get her point across. 

Felix looked up, surprised. “Oh, you don’t speak TSL?”

“No, and I had no idea that Lele did either.”

Lele looked up, vaguely put out to have her conversation interrupted. “Uncle Carver, mummy is teaching me. We are learning it together, so I can talk to Dio in school. Cause we’re friends.” She looked exasperated and it made Carver chuckle. “I’m telling him all about Santa and how nice he is. And how he tickled me last year when I was trying to get my picture taken. And he’s not scary at all. Well, that’s what I want to say. I don’t know all the words.”

“You’re doing very well, Lele.” Felix tapped Dio on the shoulder and signed to him. The little boy nodded and signed something back and Felix looked at Carver with an embarrassed look on his face. “It would seem that Dio will only see Santa if Lele stays with him. Would you mind terribly if I asked you to allow her to help us? His mother could probably get him through this without incident, but it’s my weekend, and he wanted to come.” 

“Ah, I understand. That’s not a problem.” _I’d love to stand here next to you and smell your great cologne and watch you smile_. “We’re happy to help!” He grinned at Felix and tried to remain calm. _You don’t know anything about his situation so don’t get all gooey about him_. 

“Thank you. It’s rare for Dio to have friends who sign. And he gets frustrated with lip reading because most people don’t keep their faces towards him while they speak. He goes more by facial expressions anyway.” 

They had been moving up in the line as they talked and suddenly they were next. Lele ran to Santa and hopped up onto his lap. Santa smiled and settled her on his knee. “Hello young lady. And what is your name?”

“I’m Lele, and I’m five. And I want a bike, and a puppy, and legos, and a laptop like mummy’s, but my friend over there is afraid to come see you so could he come over here now? His name is Dio, and he’s five too. But he can’t hear, and I’m learning to sign, and he wants to tell you what he wants too.”

Santa looked over at Dio and Carver wasn’t sure if he should intervene or let Felix handle things. Just as he was about to say something Santa started to sign to Dio. Carver stopped and looked at Felix. Their eyes met, both momentarily stunned by the development. Felix quickly recovered and knelt by Dio, who was now watching Santa with a huge smile on his face, and signing back. He ran over to stand by Lele, and pressed up against her for support. Santa signed again and Felix translated for Carver. “He’s asking if he’s been a good boy.” Felix snorted. “Dio says he’s been a very _very_ good boy this year and could he please have a horse.” 

Santa looked at Felix and Carver and signed while he said, “If your daddies will let you. You have to check with them first.” 

Carver quickly looked at Felix in a panic and then turned to Santa. “Oh, no we’re not—” He felt Felix squeeze his arm and shook his head no, giving him a quick smile before letting go. 

Felix signed and spoke for Carver’s benefit. “Dio, I think that a horse in the backyard might be a bit of a tight squeeze. But maybe you can ask Santa for horseback riding lessons instead. Did you want to ask Santa for anything else, love?” Dio signed a few other things and Felix translated for Carver. “Bike, Legos, train set.”

Santa nodded. “Well, those are all fine things both of you have on your lists. And I think that I can bring you some of those. Now how about we take a picture?” Santa put Dio up on his other knee and the three smiled at the camera and had their picture taken. 

Carver chuckled but apologized. “I’m sorry Felix. I’ll go tell them that we need separate pictures.”

“That’s not necessary, Carver. Really.” Felix put his hand on Carver’s arm again. “I think it’s going to be an adorable picture, and it will remind us of this very special experience.” 

It was then that Carver realized that Felix had tears on his face. He placed his hand in the small of Felix’s back. “Alright. It _is_ a cute picture.” He dropped his hand back by his side. “You ok?”

“Yeah. This was just an amazing surprise. Lele signing, and calming Dio down, volunteering to sign for Dio with Santa, finding out Santa could sign as well… Dio is so happy right now. Look at that grin.” He turned to Carver. “Would you and Lele like to get some hot cocoa with us after this? I feel like we owe you at least that.”

Carver felt a little swooping in his belly and tried to rein it in. “That would be great. We’d love to.” Dio and Lele ran back to them, holding hands and grinning.

“Uncle Carver, did you see? Santa could sign! And Dio got to ask for everything he wanted! And can we see the picture? Please?” Lele was jumping up and down and yanking poor Dio by the arm.

Carver picked her up and gave her a hug, whispering softly into her ear, “I’m very proud of you sweetie.” he kissed her cheek and she wrinkled her nose and laughed as his beard tickled her face. 

“Uncle Carver, will your beard be white someday like Santa’s?” 

“If I still have a beard when I’m Santa’s age, I guess it will. Alright then, should we see what we have?” The four of them went over to the customer service desk to look at the photo. Carver couldn’t help but chuckle. Lele, Santa and Dio all had huge smiles, and the picture was sweet and genuine. 

Felix nodded. “I definitely want one.” He signed to Dio, and spoke for Carver. “Looks good! You guys take great pictures!” Dio grinned and nodded his agreement.

Carver set Lele on the counter and took out his wallet. “Well, I want two of them. Your mom is gonna to be so proud of you, and she’s gonna cry when she hears the story, so we’re going to have to get a picture for her. And I want one for me.” He handed the money to the cashier and Felix protested but Carver insisted. “It’s cheaper to buy the package, and it’s only another two dollars. I have it covered.” As Carver paid, Lele and Dio signed back and forth and Felix stifled a laugh but didn’t say a word. Carver looked at him and raised an eyebrow but Felix stayed quiet.

“Uncle Carver, we need hot cocoa. Dio says so too. And this could be a date!” 

Carver gave her a sideways look. “Aren’t you a little young for a date? How do you know about dates anyway?”

“Mummy always says you need to go out on more dates or you’ll never meet a boyfriend or a girlfriend.” It was said matter-of-factly, and delivered with such accuracy, that he was sure his sister had said those exact words multiple times. Carver felt a blush take over his face, and before he could apologize to Felix, Lele was off again. “And Dio says his daddy needs a boyfriend, so we should get cocoa so you two can be boyfriends.”

Carver wanted to crawl under a rock and hide. “Lele, I think I need to have a talk with your mother.” He forced himself to look at Felix. “I”m so sorry. I have no idea what’s gotten into her. I don’t think she understands that not all men are potential dates.”

Felix laughed and ruffled Dio’s hair. “It’s not a problem. I would have got around to asking you out eventually, but I was going to try to ply you with hot cocoa first.”

Carver was stunned and knew he looked it. “Oh.” He set Lele on the ground and replayed Felix’s comment in his head, afraid he’d interpreted it incorrectly. “Oh!” Then he smiled shyly and grinned again. “You knew that’s what they were talking about, didn’t you? That’s why you laughed.”

Felix had the decency to blush as well. “I caught a bit of their conversation while we waited in line. Enough to gather that there wasn’t an aunt or uncle in the picture, and that there could be either.” He cocked his head towards the cafe in the middle of the mall. “So? How about that cocoa? We can discuss which restaurant I can take you to for dinner later this week.”

“A second date? We haven’t finished our first.” Carver grinned and took Lele by the hand, moving towards the cafe. 

“Well, so far, this date’s worked out very well. I’m willing to take a chance on planning a second.” Felix looked hopeful. 

Carver nodded and grinned. “OK. But you buy the cocoa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this story I'd love to hear about it via kudos and in the comments below or you can message me on tumblr! contact info is in my Profile.
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
